


The Act of Unity

by temptresslove



Series: Tropes... As Far as the Eye can See [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ANOTHER MARRIAGE LAW FOR YOU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, M/M, MARRIAGE LAW FOR EVERYBODY, MARRIAGE LAW FOR YOU, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Depiction of Torture, Smut, did I stutter?, marriage law, sksksksksk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove
Summary: After Harry Potter finally defeats the Dark Lord Grindelwald, the Ministry is forced to enactThe Act of Unityin which omegas are required to marry alphas to ensure the future of the wizarding world.Harry has no choice but to turn to his friend, Tom Riddle, in spite of whatever uncertainties he might have about the alpha.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Tropes... As Far as the Eye can See [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907068
Comments: 568
Kudos: 2188
Collections: Harry Potter, Tomarry 💜





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was taught, from a young age, that he was going to be the Savior of the wizarding world.

With this came expectations of how he should act to truly represent all that a savior should be.

It was because of this that Harry, from when he first set foot into Hogwarts at the meager age of eleven, learned how to smile.

When Harry found out that Grindelwald did not only want to defeat him but _kill_ him, they said Harry should bear it with grace and a smile. Not everyone was lucky to be chosen by the prophecy. Not everyone was fortunate enough to be The Savior.

When all of the wizarding world held its breath to find out if he was as smart as his dead mother and as athletically talented as his late father, Harry was told to work as hard as he could so no one would be disappointed. And to smile. Always smile even if it was hard. _Especially_ when it was hard.

When Harry presented as an omega at sixteen, he was expected uphold proper omega values. An omega was gentle and delicate, and always smiled.

So Harry did as he was told and never let anyone in.

Not Ron. Not Hermione. And... not even... _him_.

Harry has never let _him_ see Harry sad or cry.

He was unshakable Harry Potter. Destined savior of the Wizarding World.

When he finally defeated Grindelwald, Harry finally felt like he was free.

Not from the threat of Grindelwald but from everything that was expected of him.

Bu then the ministry passes _The Act of Unity_ _._

A law that orders omegas and alphas to wed and mate to ensure that witches and wizards live on. Too many had died during the war. This was going to ensure that what they fought for would actually _matter_.

Harry, a fresh graduate of Hogwarts, was being ordered by the ministry to find an alpha husband to mate with to lead as an example.

Saving the world wasn’t enough for them.

Now they wanted all his life too.

* * *

Before Harry knows what he's doing, he's rushing to find... _him_.

He doesn't seek out Ron or Hermione though they were probably on their way to see Harry.

No, Harry finds himself wanting to see _him_ instead.

Tom. His friend.

They haven't talked for over a year since... that day.

But Harry, despite avoiding the alpha for a long time, starts running.

It felt strangely reminiscent of when Harry was in the battlefield. Harry had just found out that Tom sided with Grindelwald.

Harry had run then. Run as fast as he could _away_ from the alpha, feeling completely betrayed that one person he… he always believed would be on his side no matter what.

Now, he was running again. But this time, it was towards Tom.

Harry reasons to himself that even the ministry had pardoned Tom. It had been a closed hearing of all of his supposed crimes. The alpha came out without so much of a scratch. No one knew what happened in that room. Only knew that one of Grindelwald's most high ranking Death Eaters was freed from all his crimes.

Most of the Order of the Phoenix had cautioned Harry from talking to Tom again, even after he was pardoned. It wouldn't be ideal, they said. For Harry to be fraternizing with someone who was in Grindewald's inner circle.

But even the law had forgiven Tom.

That's what Harry says as he tries to find the alpha, tears he's never cried before falling off his cheeks.

For now, he will forget everything.

He needed Tom. His friend. The one person who could calm him down after intense training sessions with Dumbledore and Snape. The one person who could make him fall asleep after a nightmare.

Harry was going to forget for now.

Harry was going to be selfish for once in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL REALLY THOUGHT I WONT BE BACK SO SOON??? PLEASE. SKSKSKSKSKS. Y'all know I have to publish one chapter to speedily write the other chapters. You guys and your comments are the reason why I can write so fast. HAHAHA.
> 
> AND SO HERE IS THE THIRD TROPE I OFFER YOU: THE MARRIAGE LAW TROPE EYYY!!!!!
> 
> Comments are _very_ welcome. *wink wink*
> 
> PS. This won't be as fluffy as Pretend or Saint Riddle. It's going to have a more serious tone, talking about Harry and Tom's roles during the war and stuff. But it sure as hell will ROMANTIC AF. So yep!!!! Hahaha. See you on the next chapter, hoes!


	2. Chapter 2

“Where is he?” Ron demands.

Tom Riddle stands proud and unaffected by Ron’s outburst. He’s always been that way even before he found out that he was Salazaar’s only living heir. Ron didn’t like him one bit. Even now as they were talking, Ron Weasley, a War Hero, felt like he was an ordinary man in front of Tom Riddle.

“Who?” Tom feigns ignorance.

At least, Ron thinks he is.

That was the thing about Riddle. You never really know what was real and what was not. He had complete mastery over his expressions. Ron almost believes him. But even when Ron doesn’t know Riddle, Ron does know his best friend.

When it came to this man, his best friend often lost all reason.

“Don’t play coy with us!” Hermione almost screams. “Harry. We know he’s here.”

Ron was almost positive that the only reason Hermione could shout at Riddle that way was because she was a beta. She could feel the threat that was oozing out of Riddle’s body but only in a small quantity. Ron would feel threatened too, if he weren’t an alpha himself.

Tom chuckles. “Why would the savior of the wizarding world come to my humble abode?”

Humble.

As if the Slytherin estate was a meager _hut._

Riddle was wealthier than the Malfoys and the Blacks combined. And that wasn’t counting the inheritance he got from his muggle father.

“I swear to Merlin, if you use this marriage law to _manipulate_ Harry—“

Before Ron could see what was happening, Tom had his wand lifted in threat. “Need I remind you that you are in _my_ house.”

“If you are hiding Harry somewhere—“

“Even if I was, don’t you think it’s because he doesn’t want to see you?” The alpha asks coolly.

“Doesn’t want to see _us_?” Hermione says, disbelieving. “We’re his best friends! _You’re_ the traitor!”

 _“Leave.”_ Riddle orders, as if they were one his house elves. “Leave before I lose my patience.”

With a wave of his hand, the estate’s wards push Ron and Hermione out.

What Harry saw in Riddle, Ron would never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys prefer me to upload longer chapters but have longer breaks in between? Or short chapters but fast updates? Tell me because I am once again overthinking everything lol... 🤓☹️😢
> 
> I have about 35 loyal commenters when I used to have just 18. HUHUHU. I love you all. 😍😭
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com). 💖
> 
> PS. I added some things to chapter one, just a single sentence on why the marriage law was passed lol.


	3. Chapter 3

He was still sleeping.

The red on his face was almost gone, but his eyes were still swollen from crying too much.

But at least, he finally looked peaceful.

Tom reaches out and moves some of Harry's hair away from his sleeping face.

 _Manipulate_ Harry?

Tom stands and leaves the bedroom where he put Harry to rest, closing the door behind him.

He runs a hand through his hair.

He wasn't the one lying defenseless in someone else's home.

To think the omega came to him of all people...

The memory once again flashes in Tom's mind.

The look on Harry's face.

Harry's eyes widened in horror as he looks at Tom.

The sudden rigidness in Harry's body as he accepts that Tom was fighting for someone else and not him.

And the way Harry just turned away from him and ran afterwards.

There were no words exchanged. No anger on his face as he ran away. He did not even look hurt.

They were in the battlefield. On completely different sides.

No one told Harry.

Tom explicitly forbid it.

The Slytherin had been wearing his Death Eater mask.

But Harry has always been strong. He’d ripped it through sheer frustration. How could a mere henchman to Grindelwald be so strong?

Then underneath that mask, Harry saw Tom’s face.

The way Harry looked at him was still fresh in Tom’s mind.

This was not how he wanted Harry to find out. Tom _never_ wanted Harry to find out.

There had been rumors about him turning to the other side. Tom Riddle and his thirst for absolute power. Tom Riddle and his Slytherin blood. Willing to turn on his fellow muggles and turn on his friend Harry for what he truly desired.

Even then, Harry had been his fiercest defender.

Just because he was a Slytherin did not mean he was capable of cruelty. Dumbledore looked at Tom then, something in his eyes Tom could only make out as pity.

Even after the war, when the ministry pardoned Tom, Harry still wouldn’t look at him.

Tom did not blame him.

But Tom should have known, that there were some things that could make even perfect Harry _break_.

Tom didn't even have to lift a finger.

The omega showed up in his house, early in the morning—somehow managing to disable Tom's wards—launching himself in the alpha's arms the moment he saw him.

He was crying, Tom realized.

Tom held him. He knew exactly why. A marriage law. For omegas and alphas.

“Th-they—“ Harry hiccups. “They want my whole life, Tom. I d-defeated Grindelwald. I did e-everything they want. Th-they want more.”

Tom pulls Harry tighter against him. The omega sobs, small and trembling.

“Wh-Why would they do that to me?”

Tom doesn’t answer. They both knew why. He was _Harry Potter_. He was always going to be Harry Potter.

Tom slowly rubs Harry’s back. Letting the omega cry as hard as he could. Even now he was hiding his face on Tom’s chest, wouldn’t let the alpha see him cry.

“I’m here,” Tom whispers in his ear, so close to his mating gland.

Harry shivers in his arms.

Tom doesn’t move.

He doesn’t dare to.

Not when he felt Harry subtly tilting his head to the side. Asking more of what Tom could give him. But he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he dared. Harry already smelled so sweet, and even now when he was distressed, underneath the taste of anxiety is something familiarly mouthwatering.

Tom releases calming hormones instead, grounding himself so the omega felt more safe.

When Harry stops sniffling, he pulls away and looks at Tom with tears in his eyes.

“They’ll marry me to Draco Malfoy, Tom.” Harry says, the desperation and disgust clear in his voice. “ _Draco Malfoy_. Unless I find someone on my own within a week.”

Then he cries again as if realizing how hopeless that sounded.

A lot of people would help him, of course. Ronald Weasley was an alpha and he would probably offer, his whole family would whole-heartedly support it. Neville Longbottom, though no one believed it, was also an alpha and would find the courage to marry Harry Potter to save him from the Malfoys’ clutches.

But there was only one way.

Harry knew it and Tom knew it.

But Tom wanted it to come from the omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided... to cut the chapters as I see fit. I love you all. HAHAHAHA. I'm also trying to avoid getting burned out. The last thing I want to do is leave you guys hanging. 😅 So please still keep reading this story. ☹️
> 
> Did you guys notice the Explicit rating? No? I guess I'll just delete _that_ scene. HAHAHAHAHA.
> 
> nO MATTER WHAT GUESSES YOU HAVE ABOUT THE PLOT IM NOT GONNA SAY ANYTHING HAHAHAHAHA YALL CANT MAKE ME!!!!!
> 
> PS. Follow me on [Tumblr](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com). 😮 For some reason, I can't link my twitter account so its @temptresslove_ 😍


	4. Chapter 4

Harry wakes up, slowly blinking his eyes open to the dark room.

Where was he?

Suddenly, he sits up, his heart hammering in his chest. Was he kidnapped? Did Grindelwald get to him?

But the scent that his brain finally registers is familiar. Comfortable. Safe. And the sheets under him were luxurious, soft.

“Did you sleep well?” Comes his voice.

_Oh no._

Everything that happened before he fell asleep flashes back in Harry's mind. Crying into the alpha’s arms as if Harry didn’t avoid him for a year, and Tom welcoming him as if after all this time, he didn’t take the omega’s avoidance against him.

And now Harry wanted to cry again, when he remembered that Tom was already opening his arms for him before he even got to where the alpha was.

Harry lifts the blankets to his chest. He wasn’t naked. But he felt exposed. He was in Tom's bed. He was sure. The scent was too saturated for it to be anyone else’s. “I’m sorry for intruding, Tom. I’ll leave as soon as—“

Suddenly, the alpha was on the bed with him. “Eat before you leave, Harry.” The alpha says kindly, a gentle hand caresses Harry’s face.

Harry closes his eyes.

It was this.

The little innocent touches the alpha gave him that rendered Harry defenseless. If he wasn’t so well-rested, he’d be sleeping again. Being with Tom always felt like this, like he could sleep all he wanted and no one would care.

It was inappropriate.

They weren’t married or bonded.

But they’ve done this many times before.

“Alright.” He leans into Tom’s hand. “Whatever you say, Tom.”

* * *

In the end, he doesn’t leave.

The alpha didn’t bring it up again and Harry wasn’t going to remind him.

Being here, in the alpha’s house, felt like the old times. When they were alone. Hidden from the world.

Where Harry was just Harry, not savior, not the Chosen One. And Tom was just Tom. Not Slytherin’s heir, not Grindelwald’s follower.

It doesn't take Harry by surprise anymore, how easy it was with the alpha. It has always been that way. Harry could not explain it. But there has always been a pull between them. Something that clicked the moment they met each other when they were first years at the Hogwarts train. And they remained friends even after Harry was warned that Tom was a Slytherin, and even after it was revealed that he was not just any Slytherin but an _actual_ Slytherin descendant.

Harry pushed it all at the back of his mind. It was all in the past, wasn't it? There was no use dwelling on it. There must have been a reason for why Tom did what he did.

Harry has been fighting all his life.

But _this_ , with the alpha, he didn’t have enough strength to fight anymore.

They were sitting together in the Slytherin main house's inner drawing room. When Harry inhaled, their skin would touch for just a moment.

“Are you still upset?” The alpha whispers in his ear, so close that Harry could almost feel his lips.

Harry shakes his head.

"Don't worry," Tom says, voice low and reassuring. "I'll do whatever it takes to help you, Harry."

 _Would he really,_ Harry wonders, _if he knew what I really wanted from him?_

* * *

“Sirius?” Tom asks, face pondering. “Isn’t he your uncle?”

“Not by blood.” Harry says lamely. “And he’s our age.”

It was a game.

Harry said he couldn’t handle pressuring Ron to do even more for him after all he’s done. They both agreed that Neville wouldn’t be able to protect Harry when it came down to it. Nobody said that Harry wouldn’t need protection, anyway. Cedric Diggory was a decent choice. But Harry didn’t feel comfortable being married to someone he doesn’t even know.

“I don’t have anyone else.” Harry says desperately. “I can’t do anything about it.”

Harry hopes… Harry hopes that the alpha would get it. Tom didn’t have anyone in his life, Harry knew. He too was required by law to marry someone. Harry came here. Couldn’t he—couldn’t they just—

“I can,” Tom says quietly.

“No, you can’t.” He says as fiercely as he could. But even in Harry’s ears, it sounded weak. “This isn’t something you can just take control of, Tom.”

Tom is eerily quiet. Face like stone. He looks at Harry blankly. “You have me,” he says in the same quiet manner.

Harry looks at him.

“You do know we’ll have to—“ _Mate._ They would have to mate. And then they’d fuck again and again because of the heat and rut-like after effects of mating…. Harry stops. He abruptly looks away so Tom can’t see the very apparent blush in his cheeks.

“Mate,” Tom finishes for him casually like it was something ordinary, mundane.

Harry gulps and looks at Tom from the corner of his eye. He looked so… so… _scholarly_. He was approaching him with the same clinical detachment he used to approach so many of his accomplishments in Hogwarts.

“And what about mating?” Tom asks casually.

“We’re friends!” Harry says fiercely. “You’re my best friend!”

The words come out of his mouth without thinking. They weren’t best friends. That was something he called Ron and Hermione. That was always what the newspapers reported. _The Golden Trio_ , they called them.

Tom has never been a part of that.

And yet…

“Harry,” there’s a bit of alpha command in his tone and Harry looks at him. His face was dark, eyes serious. “I’d rather you have me than anyone else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so sweet! You all know how hard it is for me to write multi-chaptered fics but I find that churning out just small chapters make it so much easier. Thank you for understanding! Huhuhuhu 💖
> 
> Anyway, thinGS WILL BE HEATING UP MUCH SOONER THAN YOU EXPECTED KSKSKSKSKSKSKS. Did you get fooled by the serious tone?! puhlease we all know what this fic is really for SKSKSKSKSK
> 
> This chapter is for everyone of you who always takes the time to write comments. You guys know who you are, and trust me, I know who _you_ are! 🥺
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com) and Twitter: @temptresslove_ 🥺👉🏼👈🏼💖


	5. Chapter 5

_“Harry,”_ there’s a bit of alpha command in his tone and Harry looks at him. His face was dark, eyes serious. “I’d rather you have me than anyone else.”

Harry’s world stops.

Harry didn’t believe it one bit.

“I don’t want anyone taking advantage of you.” Tom adds, as if he didn’t just make Harry’s heart flutter a second ago.

Tom often had a way of saying things that made it seem like they were more than what they actually are.

Harry releases a breath he doesn’t even know he was holding.

Of course, that’s what it was. An alpha concern Tom can’t help, because they were friends. Harry was an omega friend. It was instinct to protect him.

Ron was the same way.

* * *

Tom knew that he was taking advantage of the situation. But he was Tom Riddle. That was what he did. He was a Slytherin. There was nothing that he would not do when he wanted something.

And he wanted Harry.

Now he waits.

He waits for his innocent little Gryffindor to succumb to him. Harry was frowning, he can see him thinking…

“But…” Harry begins, big eyes looking at him in distress.

As if he was not powerful enough to defeat all of Grindelwald's Death Eaters with a lazy wave of his wand. This was the same omega who used _Expelliamus_ to defeat a Dark Lord. Tom saw the expression Harry has worn then. As if he was willing to prove to everyone that it only took one spell. Any spell. That the trainings he had did not matter much. All that mattered was that he was Harry Potter.

“I… I don’t want to force you to be stuck with me.” And then Harry's eyes water and he begins to cry.

“You’re not forcing me.” Tom laces it with alpha conviction, just enough to sway the omega, but not enough for him to notice.

Harry sobs. “But… but what if you meet someone in future and then you’ll realize you can’t be with them because you’re stuck with me and I—and I— _oh, Tom_ , I can’t bear to see you sad.”

If this omega only knew…

Once they married and bonded, Tom would never allow Harry to be with someone else.

“ _I_ can’t bear to see you sad, Harry,” Tom counters, his hold on Harry tightening a little bit more when he imagined another alpha touching Harry or influencing him in any way. “I’ll torture anyone who tries—“ Harry stiffens in his arms. He immediately goes back to soothing the omega. “You’re not forcing me.” He says instead and Harry relaxes.

Harry looks up at him, green eyes clear and he nods. “Then… Then if you’ll have me.”

Oh, he will. He will have Harry in every way possible.

 _Manipulating_ Harry?

Maybe he truly was.

* * *

" _I_ can't bear to see you sad, Harry."

Harry doesn't say that Tom fought for the other side. The enemy's side. But did that make Harry sad? He wasn't sad when he found out. He was—

"I'll _torture_ anyone who tries to—“

Harry stiffens, heat inexplicably spreading through his lower abdomen, reaching all the way to his—

"You're not forcing me." The alpha says instead.

Harry could keep convincing the alpha otherwise.

But the alpha offered.

Harry was taught to be a proper omega. Weren’t omegas supposed to obey alphas?

Harry looks up at Tom’s dark brown eyes. So many times he’d looked into them. And now, finally…

“Then,” Harry breathes. “Then if you’ll have me.”

Tom nods curtly.

It is decided.


	6. Chapter 6

They decide to bond first.

Getting married meant appearing in public, and Harry did not want to deal with any of his friends, the members of the Order, and the media. _  
_

 _This_ , he was doing for himself. This at least he could have for himself and for Tom. Just the two of them.

Harry sits in a night robe on his bed waiting for Tom to arrive. Harry begged the alpha if they could do… _it_ at night so Harry could at least prepare himself mentally. Tom had agreed, saying he still had some errands to take care of anyway.

Now, they were going to do it.

Mate.

Bond.

Tom was going to cum inside him.

 _Knot_ him.

Bite him at his neck.

All of Harry’s lewd fantasies he never even admitted to himself finally coming true.

Harry got wet just thinking about it. How many times he’s imagined Tom while he was in his heat… How many times he’d use toys and imagine they were Tom’s cock inside him… Harry couldn’t count.

He’d been overly careful, not knowing what he might do when he was near his heat. He never sought out Tom during those times, afraid he might go down and all fours and present his hole to Tom like common slut begging for a knot the moment he saw the alpha.

Harry hoped Tom wouldn’t be able to smell the slick already between his legs.

He told Tom to come straight to his—soon to be _their_ —bedroom when he arrived. No use delaying it. Harry wouldn’t be able to know how to act if they had done something mundane first like having dinner. Harry would probably be too wet to function. And he couldn’t bear Tom knowing that Harry’s been lusting after him like everyone else.

Harry didn’t want Tom to think that they were friends just because he liked him. There were already so many people who tried to be close to him because they were attracted to him. None of them deserved Tom, of course. How could they hope to match him?

There’s a knock on the door and Harry straightens.

There was no going back now.

* * *

Harry suddenly wonders if he should have worn normal house clothes instead of… of—He looks at the lingerie he was wearing underneath his robe. He hoped it didn’t look too enthusiastic. He’d spent hours in front of the mirror deciding between enticing the alpha or looking plain. Harry chose the former… he at least wanted to look good when Tom saw him like that for the first time.

“Come in,” he says rising up to greet Tom.

When he sees the alpha, he instantly knows he should have worn something thicker. The slick. The slick was going to dampen his panties—

“Harry,” the alpha says, voice deep, eyes dark, unmoving—dressed in formal muggle clothes. He did say he would be coming from a meeting but Harry didn’t expect him to wear something so… so… _sexy_.

“T-Tom,” he stammers, not sure if he should scent-mark him like they usually did when they greeted each other then, when no one could see them. But then Harry might not be able to control himself and start mewling and whimpering like a bitc—

“Sorry, I’m late,” Tom says, loosening the tie on his neck. It was a sight that Harry’s seen many times. But the implications it had now…

Were they going to start already? He wasn’t exactly—

Suddenly, Tom was in front of him, tilting his neck to the side (but he really didn’t have to because Harry instinctively did it anyway when it was Tom) so he could—

_Oh._

Harry holds back the whine that was building up in his throat. He couldn’t break this easy. But what could he do? He’s been dreaming about this his whole life.

“Mmm,” Tom murmurs into his neck. “Relax.” He orders and Harry does instantly, ready to obey the alpha whatever it is he said. “Did you have dinner already?”

That brings Harry back to reality.

“Wh-what?” He asks, looking at Tom who didn’t look the least bit bothered by what they were about to do. But that was Tom, he was all business and action. There was no room for emotion. This was just another thing he had to do.

Harry swallows.

In a few minutes all of his clothes would be gone and—

“Yes,” he whispers, wishing Tom would not try small talk. Any delay and Harry knew he’d—

“Do you want me to kiss you first?” Tom asks suddenly, voice unbelievably husky that the omega could only whimper. “Where?” Tom asks, his breath still close to Harry’s scent mark.

Harry pulls back, eyes glazed, wondering if it was okay to be selfish now… to take Tom for what he really was— _Harry’s_. Harry’s before he even knew he’d be an omega.

There’s a determination that blossoms inside him that rarely shows, he flutters his eyelashes...

 _“Anywhere,”_ Harrywhines, needy and submissive.

The growl came before the kiss, and Harry knows that he has won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I'm not cruel enough to leave y'all hanging. 😏

Tom could smell him.

It was such a sweet smell too, could it be—was Harry in heat?

He opens the door and stops.

His Gryffindor was wearing a green silk robe.

His house colors. It was short, gave Tom a delicious view of his thighs. It was the first time Tom saw Harry out of his ordinary clothes. Did he have anything under there or was it all bare?

He loosened his tie.

The omega was blushing beautifully, not taking any step toward him.

“Harry,” his voice almost a low growl. Was Harry doing this on purpose?

“Tom,” the omega greets, Tom notices he was rubbing his thighs together. Did he want to get fucked right away?

Tom moves forward, unable to stop himself, his hands move by themselves.

And there it was, the absolute trust Harry gave, tilting his neck before Tom could even move it, blood shooting straight through his groin. He would have ripped the omega’s robes then and there and pounded into him senseless.

He can feel the omega already trembling at his touch.

“Did you have dinner already?” Tom asks to distract himself and Harry.

But the dazed look Harry gives him, makes Tom lose all his control.

“Yes,” Harry says, eyes looking drunkenly at Tom’s lips.

“Do you want me to kiss you first?” Tom whispers directly into his scent glands. He was playing a dangerous game, but so was Harry.

The nod Harry does is instant, already he is looking up, leaning in.

“Where?” Tom teases.

But Harry always held power over him that he could not understand.

 _“Anywhere,”_ the omega whines needily.

Tom pounces before he can think.

* * *

Tom sucked on the omega’s scent glands.

The smell was so enticing that he wondered what would happen if he bit into it. Would the omega moan? Cum instantly? But this was Harry’s first time.

The alpha needed to be more patient.

“Tom,” the omega whined.

Tom’s hands wander to Harry’s robes, and gently untying is as to not startle the omega. His hands felt… lace. His omega was wearing _lace_ underneath. He pulled away to look. Harry wasn’t looking at him, blushing beautifully—covered in a see through _white_ lingerie, his omegan cock, pink and hard.

“White?” Tom asks the omega, controlling himself from taking the omega here and now.

“W-We… We’re getting married.” Harry says shyly. “It’s only proper.”

Indeed it was.

This hole, in this lace white panties were his to fuck.

Tom growled and pushed him the bed. The omega was tempting him even now, when they were about to mate. He ripped Harry’s robe off and that’s when he realizes it. The scent he could smell earlier… His eyes go to down, where the omega’s legs were huddled together shyly.

“No! Tom!” The omega panics.

He forces Harry’s legs open.

“Don’t.. don’t look.” Harry begs, covering his face with his arm.

But it was too late for that now. Tom licked his lips. Harry was so _wet_. Slick was sliding down Harry’s inner thighs, the omega’s hole _dripping_ through the thin fabric of the lace he was wearing.

His hole was was ready.

They haven’t even done anything yet.

This little virgin was going to drive him insane.

His hands move the lace panties to the side, too impatient to wait anymore, tentatively pushing one finger at Harry’s entrance.

The omega moans a delicious sound and Tom presses in with more force. “You like it here?”

“Y-Yes,” Harry says breathlessly, back slightly arching.

“Good.” He pushes two more in.

* * *

There were three fingers inside him now, scissoring, and moving, stretching his whole for Tom.

Harry gulps.

Tom’s cock was going in next. If it felt this good now, what would happen when the alpha’s—Harry moans as Tom curls his fingers inside him.

And then he was gone, the feeling of emptiness making Harry whine.

Harry opens his eyes to find the alpha was taking off his clothes. He’s never seen the alpha’s body before. Tom was always dressed impeccably in front of him and now… Tom’s toned body makes Harry’s dick twitch against his abdomen.

_Merlin._

Harry almost drools when Tom strips down to his boxers, cock hard, tip peeking through the top.

Harry wants it. Wants it inside of him, in his mouth, doesn’t care where as long as it was inside.

“Like the view?” Tom smirks. Harry could only raise his body to feel any kind of friction, wanting nothing more than to be touched anywhere.

“Please,” he begs.

Tom moves, hands suddenly on his chest. It’s such a surprise that he arches his back to where Tom was cupping his breast, teasing a nipple between his fingers. Harry feels more slick come out of him, his hole twitching in arousal, wanting nothing more than to be touched there.

“Tom,” he whines. “I need you. Please—I can’t wait—“

“Shh,” Tom says finally taking his boxers off. It’s… its _big_ , erect and hard.

Harry licks his lips, opens his legs more, instinct telling him to do so.

“You’re so _lewd_ , Harry.” Tom comments, holding his cock, and teasing Harry’s entrance with the tip.

Harry begs the alpha to just put it all in, because he was losing his mind, if he didn’t have the alpha’s cock inside him now, he just might—

Tom pushes in.

“ _AHH!_ ” Harry screams, feeling himself cum on his chest.

It was so huge inside him, so good. “I—I—“

“Harry,” Tom groans. “You’re so tight.”

“Tom!” Harry pleads. “Tom, please.” He needed more. Needed to be mated, the omega in him wanting nothing more than his alpha’s cock. “Please move.” Harry sobs.

“I will, _omega_.”

Harry didn't even have time to moan.

The alpha just started rutting him.

Harry holds on to Tom for his dear life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said, ARE WE ENJOYING OURSELVES?!?!?! SKSKSKSKS. If this made you want to touch yourself, only then will be able to say I have successfully written a lemon scene. Yes, I will still call it lemon today and forever, amen.
> 
> GOD BLESS US ALL.
> 
> Especially after this chapter... and the next. AYYYY what did I just say?! SKSKSKSKSKSKS


	8. Chapter 8

If Tom had to pick, it would Harry _mewling_ like a whore that he liked best.

To have the wizarding world’s savior begging for his cock turned him on more than he cared to admit—and to know that it was him who did this to Harry, who made him utterly helpless and submissive…

Ah, Tom wanted to put it inside Harry again, cum inside that tight little hole, and see the omega’s face in blissful acceptance of his knot.

It was dangerous, Tom wanted nothing more than to see his omega pregnant. But they were bonded, and they were getting married. Getting the omega pregnant would be part of it, no?

He’d been fucking Harry all night, didn’t care when the omega passed out. His instincts were telling him to keep on going until there was no chance that the omega would not be carrying his child.

Harry still woke up moaning anyway.

* * *

If Harry had to pick, he’d say it was Tom rutting him like a beast that he liked best.

To have Hogwart’s most prized and admired student, Grindelwald’s strongest fighter fuck him and knot him… Well… Harry would almost cum again just thinking about it.

Hosting Tom inside his ass, feeling his throbbing cock inside Harry… there was no better feeling than that.

He was a slut for the alpha’s cock.

If Tom made him beg, he would. He would go down on his knees and suck the alpha. If Tom made him crawl for his cock, he would. If Tom asked to cum in his mouth, he would greedily accept it. If Tom asked him to take him full and deep in his throat, Harry would do it. He’d do whatever Tom wanted.

He was a whore for this man.

Any inhibitions he had, he’d surrendered with wanton abandon. He didn’t care. As long as Tom’s cock was inside him.

Sometimes, it felt so good that Harry passed out.

When he woke up, it was still Tom’s cock inside him.

He needed that alpha’s cum, his knot.

They’ve mated now, Tom’s bite on his neck deep and bleeding.

It didn’t hurt, not even a little bit, because…

“ _Ah! Ah! Tom_ ,” Harry moans. He could feel the base of Tom’s knot forming.

Harry had lost count of the number of times he’d cum, but by Merlin, he was going to cum again.

* * *

When Harry was strong enough to walk, Tom had insisted on registering their marriage. Harry was reluctant to leave his— _their_ house, but Tom promised he wouldn’t let anyone get near Harry.

Harry finally agreed.

After their wedding was registered, Harry received howlers from almost everyone he knew.

Everyone asked if he was out of his mind.

They all knew Harry was vulnerable when it came to Tom. But they didn’t know he would go this far.

Tom burned it all with a flick of his wand, kissing the omega until he calmed down.

The only one happy for Harry, it seemed, was the ministry. Those who passed the Unity Act congratulated Harry for choosing a most suitable alpha—someone who once represented Grindelwald now married to the Chosen One.

United, indeed.

A _very_ good role model, they called Harry.

They’ve were very happy to report it to The Daily Prophet who wanted to take pictures of them. Harry was about to agree, before Tom stepped in and smiled at them, saying his wife was newly bonded and Tom still wanted the omega for himself..

Everyone had laughed, and then apologetically said they were being inconsiderate.

Tom’s charm evidently worked on everyone.

The Potter wards repeatedly informed Harry that Ron and Hermione kept trying to enter his manor and when that didn’t work, they went to the Slytherin estate, trying to find him there as well.

Harry did not want to explain.

Tom was the best option he had.

They’ve already bonded and wedded.

No one could tear them apart now.

Harry sips his tea, looking at his husband, who was getting dressed for the morning.

It tasted especially exquisite this morning.

The tea, Harry means.

* * *

Harry thought it would be awkward.

But living with the alpha felt… natural.

Even sleeping and waking up in the same bed was comfortable.

Seeing Tom’s face first thing in the morning, smelling his scent, scent-marking the moment Harry woke up.

It was almost worth it, defeating Grindelwald, giving way to the law that would lead Harry to Tom.

He forgets now, why he cried when he found out about the marriage law.

His hand feels his stomach.

Harry only needed one thing now.

The alpha goes to him with a smile and kisses him on the lip. “Good morning, love.” He says.

Harry only needs to whine to get the alpha in the mood.

Already, the thin sleeping robe he was wearing was ripped away from his body.

When Tom enters him, Harry enters a state of absolute bliss.

He wished it would always be like this.

It feels like a dream.

Maybe it is.

Harry doesn’t want to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com). 😜


	9. Chapter 9

Harry… was _pregnant_.

He casts the spell again to make sure, and again, his stomach turns green, which meant that he was carrying Tom’s child. In just the few days that they’ve been together, Tom has successfully impregnated him, and Harry wasn’t even in heat.

Just the thought of it makes him euphoric.

He wanted to jump up and down out of happiness but thought otherwise. He had to be more careful now. Harry grins instead, he was so giddy. The only other time he felt happy as this was after he and Tom bonded, and he could see Tom’s bite on his neck on the bathroom mirror.

He was fully Tom’s now and Tom fully his.

A child.

With Tom’s jawline… and his everything. Harry wouldn’t mind if their pup wouldn’t take after him at all. If he or she looked exactly like Tom, Harry would be so happy. A mini Tom, Harry thinks giddily. Harry was going to make the mini Tom _fat_.

Harry was about to go on his daily routine of just riding a broom around the Slytherin estate, practicing Quidditch when he remembers he shouldn’t be too hard on his body. He goes around the house instead, just exploring.

And then he feels it again.

The Slytherin wards were telling him Hermione and Ron were here again.

Harry was in such a good mood that he decides he will confront them today. Nothing could certainly ruin his good mood. And at least once they talk to them, they could finally leave him alone.

“Harry!” Hermione screams as soon as she sees him come out. Surprisingly, it was just her. Ron probably grew impatient. She pulls him in in a fierce hug and Harry almost feels guilty for running away from her for days. “Thank god he didn’t hurt you!”

Harry feels his mate was being threatened, but he pushes the feeling away, remembering the much bigger news of being pregnant. “He _didn’t_ hurt me, Hermione. He _wouldn’t_.”

Seeing Tom's face underneath a Death Eater mask flashes right before Harry's eyes.

“Harry, I didn’t mean—“

“Enough.” Harry says, still annoyed despite it all. “I thought I could meet you here and you could congratulate me or at least try to understand me but—“

“Have you seen the news?” Hermione cuts in, folding her arms on her chest.

“What news? Are they spreading bad rumors about Tom again?”

“Rumors?” Hermione looks incredulous but she shakes her head. “You and I both know they aren’t just rumors, Harry. Theodore Nott is dead.”

Whatever doubts he had, Harry had been pushing it in the back of his mind.

“What are you suggesting?” Harry asks. “That my husband killed him?”

“I don’t know,” Hermione looks at him straight in the eyes. “I’m saying your husband may be planning something for the Death Eaters. There’s a whole lot of them left.” When Harry doesn’t respond, she goes on. “I don’t know what he wants from you but he was in Grindelwald’s inner circle if I need to remind you.” She _didn’t_ need to remind Harry. “Who do you think did it? Maybe Theodore was carrying secrets or, or, not following orders. He was found dead near the Aurors’ office, Harry. Probably to tell them what he knows.”

“You have no proof.” Harry says, yet he cannot help but think that the reason why he didn’t read the Daily Prophet today was because Tom… fucked him before he left, knotted him, claiming it was his alpha instincts that made him so. The need to claim was always strong because they were mated now. Harry said he didn’t mind, but in truth, he wanted it too. Just didn’t know how he’d convince the alpha to do it. So he laid on his bed, moaning as he was Tom rutted him, blissfully unaware of what Hermione was telling him now.

But Hermione doesn’t stop there. Harry sees all the thoughts in her head, whirling and connecting one thought to another. She was one of the reasons why they found Grindelwald so quickly. Hermione was smart, could connect dots no one would even bother noticing.

“Tom has always been so good at dark magic,” Hermione speaks again. “And there are spells, Harry. Dark spells. That could bring the dark lord back. Resurrection spells require sacrifices.”

Harry feels his vision spin. “Stop—Please, Hermione—“

“You do know what else they say about him?” Hermione asks. “They say he killed Dumbledore.”

Harry clutches his stomach. “Stop talking!” He screams.

“Harry,” There was pity in her voice and eyes that Harry did not like. Their faces were always like this when they talked about Tom. Like Harry went crazy every time he was involved. Like he was just an omega who was powerless before an alpha. “Harry, please, you know I’m doing this for you,” Hermione pleads. “I’m worried, Harry. _We’re_ all worried.”

“Hermione, I’m finally happy.” Harry pleads weakly, still feeling a bit dizzy. “Can’t you just let us be?”

Hermione only looks at him for a long while, that pity in her eyes still so clear. “It’s because that I want you to be finally, _really_ happy, that I’m telling you all this.” She turns to leave, but she hesitates. She looks right back at Harry, and wordlessly throws him a parchment which he instinctively catches.

When Harry opens it, he finds a list of spells, symptoms, potions on gauging if someone was under an Imperius Curse.

Harry feels like throwing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dUN DUN DUN DUUUUUN SKSKSKSKSKSK yall really thought after harry said "it feels like a dream, he didn't want to wake up" that he WOULDN'T wake up?!?! please


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst? Light angst? I'm not sure. I can't gauge emotions. 😭😂

Harry spends the whole day sitting on their bed.

He doesn’t try anything from the parchment Hermione gave him. Harry trusted Tom and that was enough. He fought the urge to nest, to gather every piece of article Tom ever wore and to build it around himself as a source of some comfort while his alpha was not around. That would mean he was bothered by what Hermione said.

He wasn’t bothered.

He hears the sound of doors opening and Tom is finally back.

Tom smiles at him like an angel and Harry tilts his neck to welcome the alpha home.

His nose hits Harry’s skin. “You smell sweeter,” The alpha comments. “Are you in heat?”

No, but he was pregnant.

Harry opens his mouth to tell him, but—

“Where were you?” He finds himself asking instead.

The alpha pulls away and looks at him with the same angelic smile. “I told you I was just fixing up some papers for the death of my muggle father.”

But things like that didn’t take all day, did they?

“Right,” Harry says scenting him back, feeling all the tension in his body leave. “Sorry, I just—I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“It’s my fault,” Tom says leading Harry into their bed. “We’re newly bonded, I shouldn’t leave you alone so much. Maybe you’re just touch-starved.”

Tom starts kissing him, and Harry lets him, kissing him back eagerly.

Harry closes his eyes, willing himself to get lost in the pleasure his alpha was so freely giving him.

“Open your legs for me,” The alpha whispers as he peppers the omega’s neck with kisses.

The obedience comes easy, his body wanting nothing but to obey. Harry doesn’t fight it.

Tom settles between him, doesn’t waste time, and before Harry knew it, Tom thrusts inside him, making him moan.

“Fuck,” the alpha swears. _“Fuck.”_

Harry holds on to him like he usually did, urging him to move faster, rougher, _harder_ , moving his own hips in time with the alpha’s thrusts.

When Tom knots him, Harry’s mind goes blank. But his body, his body is alive—hole convulsing around his mate’s cock, squeezing and milking him for all he was worth.

Right here, right now it was just his alpha’s cock inside his cunt, Tom’s seed greedily filling up every part of Harry it could reach.

“Feeling better?” The alpha asks intimately in his ear as he finishes rearranging them to a more comfortable position.

Harry nods.

He was pregnant.

It was supposed to be a happy occasion for them.

Tom would be happy, wouldn’t he? His alpha instinct would be ecstatic at the impregnation of his mate.

Yet he cannot tell the alpha the news.

* * *

“Are you going to the muggle world again?” Harry asks.

“Yes, Harry,” Tom kisses him on the cheek. “I won’t be long. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Wait,” Harry calls out as Tom opens the door. Harry goes after him and stands on his tiptoes to scent him. He scents him until every part of him smelled like Harry.

Harry steps back and looks at the alpha straight in the eye. “I… I’ll wait for you.”

Tom chuckles at his sudden display of affection and kisses him on the lip playfully. "Now I'll have to rush home," The alpha teases.

Neither Ron or Hermione showed up at the Potter Manor nor the Slytherin estate. No annoying wards telling him that his friends were here to see him.

Harry doesn’t know what to do but sit and wallow in his thoughts.

He forces himself to eat. He was eating for two now. Maybe three. Or four. He would not put it past Tom’s seed to fill him with a whole litter.

Then he sits again.

He reaches for the morning paper.

There were no mentions of Theodore Nott.

* * *

When Tom comes back, Harry stands immediately and smells him.

There was indeed the smell of muggle air pollution hanging about him. Harry scents him quickly before the alpha became suspicious.

"I came back as quickly as I could," Tom laughs, low and deep. “Did my wife miss me so much?”

Harry doesn’t answer but offers his neck instead.

Tom greedily scents him, Harry biting his lip to fight the urge to whimper. _“Harry.”_

His voice sounds pleading, desperate. Harry knew what the alpha wanted.

“Theodore Nott is dead.” Harry suddenly says.

Harry watches Tom’s face.

But he didn’t know what he was expecting.

This was Tom Riddle. If he didn’t want you to know what he was thinking, you wouldn’t.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Tom’s face appears genuinely consoling, as if _he_ wasn’t the one who knew Nott. They were in the same side. They were comrades. Death Eaters.

“We weren’t close.” Harry tests again.

“I know,” Tom sighs. “I just thought you’d be sad seeing that the war is over, and people are still dying.”

Because of _you_ , Harry thinks.

They’ve never talked about it before. Tom fighting for the other side when Harry was fighting for his own life. Harry knew he wouldn’t be able to take it, if Tom told him the reason why. He’d be hurt. And Tom was the one thing he blindly believed in.

Everyone said he was crazy.

Warned him, of Tom, of the Slytherin blood running in his veins.

“Traitors, the whole lot of ‘em,” Ron had said.

“A tendency to make the wrong choices,” Hermione had said.

Dumbledore didn’t say anything, but the judgement was still clear in his eyes.

Maybe he _was_ crazy.

His hormones making excuses for the alpha again and again.

“I don’t like people dying,” Harry finds himself saying to Tom, tears he hadn’t even noticed falling from his eyes. “I’m so tired of people dying.”

“Shh, Harry, I’m here,” Tom holds him, holds him tight.

Harry sobs into his arms.

Tom holds him until he falls asleep, whispering words of comfort in his ear, stroking his hair, and rubbing his back.

Harry hates the way he feels safe, the way his body relaxes, and his chest purrs at the attention. Yet he allows himself to fall into it without so much of a fight.

He was so tired.

He wasn’t going to fight anymore.

If Hermione was right and Harry was wrong to trust his husband, then so be it.

But when Harry wakes up in the middle of the night seeking the alpha’s warmth, he turns towards Tom’s side of the bed…

And finds it completely empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUN what shit are you up to now, tom?! wtf?! 🤨
> 
> I should really stop saying stuff like "I'm not going to update tonight" or "I'm going to update today" because it always turns out that I do the opposite!!! Imma keep my mouth shut from now on. 😂
> 
> First of all, thank you to all those who expressed their concern for my health. But I really don't like leaving you guys hanging, I just, I-I _can't._ And I'm so sorry that I have panic attacks over my works. I've always been a bit of a perfectionist since I was young so I have a tendency to overthink everything I do. I should really just start trusting myself more!!! 😤


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be reminded that the author chose not to use archive warnings.

Harry pretends to be asleep when Tom comes back.

The alpha slips in beside Harry, quiet as the night, and then his hands wrapped around Harry as if they never left.

_“… your husband may be planning something for the Death Eaters.”_

Harry shuts his eyes, heart suddenly beating fast, breath coming in quick. His body tightens and his hand seek the alpha’s arms.

“Harry?” Tom’s worried voice comes.

Harry can’t breathe.

Funny. He never felt this when fighting Grindelwald, and when faced with certain death.

But when it came to Tom… Maybe Harry really was crazy.

“Harry.” Tom’s voice was more commanding, an alpha bite unmistakable in his tone. Harry straightens, ready to hear what the alpha was saying. He could smell himself. The anxiety was clear even to him. “Tilt your neck.”

And he does.

Still, he does.

Tom scents him, laps at his scent glands and nibbles at it. His chest produces low sounds of rumbling to steady Harry.

It works.

So quickly, it works.

“What’s wrong?” Tom asks gently, so caringly into his ear.

Harry wants to believe it. “It’s—“ Harry thinks quickly. “It’s... a nightmare.”

And maybe that’s what it was. His dream turned into a nightmare, after all.

Tom kisses the top of his head. “It’s not real.”

Harry wanted to laugh.

Isn’t it?

* * *

He’s gone every night, Harry now knows.

At 2:30am like clockwork, he leaves.

Harry is a bit hurt. Tom may be one of Grindelwald’s best Death Eaters. But Harry was _The Savior_.

Harry would have found out sooner or later.

Did Tom really think he wouldn’t find out?

Harry was the wizarding world’s best fighter. He’s defeated the dark lord. He was pregnant, bonded, but the ways of the war would never leave him. His instincts were still sharp, every part of his body remembers the training, the way his magic feels when he calls upon it, the power.

If Tom was trained in the ways, Harry was trained harder.

Harry sits up.

He can’t just sit here and wait for the alpha to come home.

He had to find out for himself.

* * *

Harry pretends to fall asleep immediately as he and Tom go to bed.

There would be no mating tonight. Although, Harry’s hole throbs in need and expectation, the proximity of Tom doing nothing but excite his body. Harry controls the whine wanting to escape his throat as Tom wraps his long arms around Harry, whispering good night.

Harry waits, keeping his breathing even.

Slowly, the alpha’s arms unwrap themselves around Harry. It was so slow, sophisticated. Harry does not even feel it.

For a moment, Harry feels jealous.

Harry has been taught fighting techniques since he was eleven. The dark lord did not court students until their seventh year.

Yet Tom... moves as though he was doing this all his life.

When the door closes, Harry sits up.

He goes to their closet.

Harry crouches down.

They’re clothes Harry has sworn he’d never touch again, sworn he’d never wear again, sworn he’d forget about.

But now he pulls them out once. For something he never thought he’d use.

The invisibility cloak his father left him. Garments specially tailored for him by Madame Malkin when he fought against Grindelwald.

Harry takes a deep breath.

He wasn’t going to do anything dangerous.

He was just going to find out where his husband was going.

Follow him like a good wife would. If the wife thought the husband was in trouble. Or cheating.

Harry honestly didn’t know which he’d prefer.

* * *

Tom doesn’t use the floo.

He doesn’t apparate.

 _Smart_ , is all Harry thinks as he continues to follow Tom.

The alpha wouldn’t leave traces of his magical signature anywhere.

Though Harry supposed he wouldn’t have made it into Grindelwald’s inner circle if he wasn’t good. And Tom has always been exceptional.

Harry takes a deep breath once more, calming himself as Dumbledore taught him.

Presence of mind. Stealth of body. Concealment of magic.

Tom was doing the same thing. No one looked at him in the dark shadow of the night. His ever-present charisma, that dark powerful magic always seeping out of his person—Harry couldn’t feel them all. Tom was just another ordinary person of no consequence. He didn’t warrant any attention, wasn't worth remembering.

It took a long time before Tom reaches his destination.

Harry almost smiles as he sees the place his husband enters.

A typical low-end pub, dark and dingy, where a number of shady transactions would no doubt happen. When the door opens, Harry sees that the place was full—magical creatures, wizards, and witches alike, drinking and laughing.

It was too easy a place to be suspicious of and Harry wonders why the ministry and the aurors have yet to discover this place.

Harry waits for a few minutes, listening and observing, preparing himself for what and who he might see inside.

Harry opens the door and no one even pays attention to him.

He goes to an empty spot in the bar, taking care not to look too obvious in observing the place and trying to find Tom.

He wasn’t anywhere.

Of course it wouldn’t be too easy.

This was Tom after all.

A private room. A magically-sealed room. Harry’s looks at all the moving paintings, the walls, the bartenders…

_Which of these will lead me to my husband?_

Yet something told Harry that Tom would never go for a place as obvious as this.

This place could be an alibi. If they were to get caught, Tom could simply say he was in this pub.

And then as a waiter walks out of the kitchen, Harry sees a backdoor.

Instinct tells him to go through it.

And he does.

It was dark but Harry instantly knew what it was.

It looked like an alley to reach the outside, but Harry could feel magic emanating somewhere, somewhere in these long line of bricks… so subtle that mere wizards and witches wouldn’t be able to feel it.

Harry concentrates.

A portkey.

Harry runs his hand on the wall, he keeps going until—

This time, Harry really smiles.

He touches it.

And he’s instantly transported into a dark house.

This part was the easiest part.

He just needed to feel the largest concentration of magic signatures.

If he closed his eyes…

Ah, there.

Harry follows his instincts, expertly navigating the big house as if it were his own.

A dungeon?

Harry smiles again.

How utterly typical of Death Eaters.

Harry does not barge inside as he should have to take his husband by surprise and see the look on his face when he sees Harry. He should, though.

But that was not his training.

Instead, he listens.

* * *

“And what have I promised you?”

It was Tom’s voice, hissing threateningly.

There’s a murmur of answers.

“I want the blood fresh,” Tom continues. “Cut him here, so when he wakes the first thing he sees is the face of our lord resurrected.”

Harry’s grip tightens on his wand.

Hermione’s voice rings in his ears.

_“And there are spells, Harry. Dark spells. That could bring the dark lord back.”_

“All these excuses,” A female voice says. “And yet we do not have the savior’s blood.”

“You’ve become soft,” It was Lucius Malfoy’s voice. “Since you married that omega whore. I should punish you in the name of Lord Grindelwald.”

There was silence.

Harry doesn’t move. He thinks fast. He was only one man. There were multiple voices inside. Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix Lestrange. Tom Riddle. And more.

The most high ranking Death Eaters.

One Harry Potter.

And then there was screaming.

Pained, tortured screaming. A sound Harry’s heard many times. He could imagine it now. Body parts abnormally twisting, blood rushing out of the body, the desperation as the victim starts begging for the pain to stop.

But it never does.

And the screaming only gets louder.

Harry’s heart quickens.

And he moves before he thinks, it was the one thing Dumbledore and Snape couldn’t teach him.

Instinct.

Harry blows the doors open, wand raised, adrenaline rushing all throughout his body.

But inside he sees Lucius and Tom wands pointed at each other in threat, bloody bodies surrounding them. Totally immobile. _Dead,_ Harry thinks.

Lucius was looking at Harry in surprise but Tom was not distracted at all.

He uses Harry’s sudden appearance to his advantage.

“ _Avada kedavra_ ,” Tom hisses. He does not even flinch, as if he’s done this a hundred times before.

_“Resurrection spells require sacrifices.”_

Lucius falls forward, the look of surprise marring his face.

Tom looks at Harry, his wand raised as well.

They look at each other.

But before Harry or Tom could talk, the sound of auror sirens fill the dungeon.

* * *

Aurors and ministry officials apparate inside the the dungeon one by one.

Shacklebolt. Umbridge. Scrimgeour. A dozen other faces Harry knows.

“Well, well, well,” Umbridge says, a sly smile directed at Tom. “Do you know how long Azkaban has been preparing for this moment?”

Even back then Harry didn’t like her. She used to order him around like Harry was just an object. But Harry knew her loyalties lied deeply with the wizarding world’s best interests. She might be overbearing, but she was truly patriotic.

Tom was only looking at her, breathing heavily.

Harry was the one thing standing between them, his wand still raised.

When Harry followed Tom, he didn’t know what he’d do when he finds out where Tom was going and what he was doing.

Harry looks him now, his alpha, his husband, his bestfriend. The brown of his eyes, the blood in his clothes.

Still, Harry does not know what he should do.

Maybe he’s really crazy. Maybe he’s just pregnant.

_Instinct._

Harry holds his wand higher.

But his wand wasn’t directed towards Tom.

Harry looks at each and every ministry offical and auror in their eyes.

“If you want my husband,” Harry summons all the power of his magic, feeling it prickle in his skin. A heavy wind suddenly blows in the dungeon. “You’ll have to go through me first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! DRAMA!!!
> 
> (insert vague author's note so you utterly have no idea what happens next here)


	12. Chapter 12

Shacklebolt has never seen the savior’s full power before.

In battles, Harry was always in the front line, fighting the most dangerous enemies, eyes always looking for Grindelwald.

But he sees it now.

The sheer force of Harry’s magic lifts him a few inches off the ground.

They said only the most powerful wizards could make their magic core physically appear. And Shacklebolt could see it surrounding the savior like he was a holy saint. The deepest red, a true Gryffindor at heart. But there was something else too, flashes of Slytherin green that blinded them like quick lightning.

Shacklebolt remembers that the omega was bonded and married to the Slytherin prince, the Slytherin descendant, Tom Riddle.

It wasn’t uncommon for omegas and alphas to share magic once mated.

But these two were the most powerful wizards Shacklebolt knew. And their bonding…

A sharp wind blows inside the dark dungeon though there were no windows.

Even lesser wizards could feel the stifling power of the savior.

All their life they have fought _with_ Harry.

But the savior was raising their wand against them now, an omega defending an equally powerful alpha.

But behind Harry, something else caught Shacklebolt’s eye.

The alpha was emanating his own power, so different from the savior. Dark. Unsettling. He was not even looking at the aurors but his eyes were trained at the omega, watching his every move. His alpha instincts were telling him that his mate was in danger and he lifts his wand instinctively, ready to protect the omega from whatever attack might come at him.

Shacklebolt has only heard rumors of the Slytherin heir’s power—that he was largely to blame for all the mass murder under Grindelwald’s reign, that he bested even Dumbledore—defeating and killing him in one-on-one combat, and that he tamed even the savior…

And for once, Shacklebolt understood what it felt to be truly afraid.

* * *

Umbridge laughs.

It’s sound Harry hated hearing.

But she was looking at Tom in pure mirth, the disbelief in her eyes clear. “Harry _still_ doesn’t know?” She laughs again. “A marriage built on _lies_.”

Behind Harry, he feels Tom’s magic gripping him from all sides, wrapping around him suffocatingly.

 _“Quiet.”_ Tom orders.

Everyone in the room visibly clamps their mouth shut, instantly obeying his alpha command.

Scrigemour, a fellow alpha, fights the urge to obey. _“Riddle,_ ” he grits out. “Stop it.”

“My husband said stop talking!” Harry finds himself screaming.

But even before Harry finishes talking, Umbridge has already fought off Tom’s command. That was one thing Harry hated about her too. She was borderline tyrannical, but she was the most powerful witch here tonight.

“I can’t believe it,” She laughs, looking amusedly at Tom’s face as if she could not believe what she was seeing. “Harry,” she turns to him, a twinkle in her eye. “You really don’t know?”

“Know what?” Harry bites out, feeling irritated that this ugly thing would know something about Tom that Harry didn’t.

She smirks.

“Your husband is a spy. He’s always been.” When she sees Harry’s face, her smirk gets bigger and she adds, “A spy for us, of course,” Then she backtracks. “A spy for _you_ , I mean. He’s made it perfectly clear whose side he’s really on.”

* * *

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry says in a whisper as they’re finally back home.

For hours, Harry sat at Minister Fudge’s office, as the man congratulated his husband. Harry could hardly believe what he was hearing.

They are congratulating Tom for a job well done. He’s captured all the remaining Death Eaters in one room with only one dead—Lucius Malfoy, who they wanted dead anyway, as the Minister winked at his husband. Harry found out that the bloody bodies around them had just been knocked out cold to prepare them for their capture.

It turns out it was Lucius who killed Theodore Nott who was already living an honest life and had turned away from them.

Then it was brought up that Dumbledore sent the ministry a sealed letter before he died, about an Unbreakable Vow between him and Tom… to kill him in place of Draco, who was too young to know the weight of murder… and to protect Harry in whatever way he can. The reason why he’d been acquitted of all his crimes and was now free.

There were so many things that Harry could only stare dumbly at the two of them until it was over, the Minister congratulating Harry for being married to such a man committed to serve his country.

A perfect couple, indeed.

Tom was now taking off the clothes soaked with blood back in their bedroom. He looks at Harry with a strained expression.

“It wouldn’t have meant anything coming from me.” Tom says, as if Harry would not believe whatever came out of his mouth.

“It would mean _everything_.” Harry’s eyes begin to water. “You should have—I should have—Tom, I—“ _I hated you._ That’s what Harry wanted to say. _I hated you for turning your back on me_ , hated him because when Harry heard rumors that Tom was the one who killed Dumbledore, Harry _did_ believe it.

Harry remembers seeing Tom’s face behind the Death Eater mask.

He had been annoyed, frustrated. He was trying to save the wizarding world from a dark lord and mere henchman was getting in his way. Harry had tried different spells, summoned most of his magic, and still, the Death Eater did not budge.

Even if he was saving all his energy for Grindelwald, he’d been impatient.

He had not time playing with small fry.

With all the power granted to him by the prophecy, he showed exactly why he was the savior.

He ripped of that mask and saw… Tom.

His best friend.

His alpha.

But how would he face Tom now who he didn’t even allow to explain after that day on the battlefield?

Harry ran, ran as fast as he could away from the alpha, feeling completely betrayed that one person he trusted with his whole life.

How could he look at him now, after Harry’s doubted him? All the alpha did was help him win. Set on some dangerous task he did not have to do, he wasn't obliged to do, so Harry could win against the Dark Lord. He killed Dumbledore for Harry. He _killed_ for Harry. How many _Avada Kedavras_ had tainted his soul just so Harry could sleep at night?

Harry doubted him and it was unforgivable.

Now, they were married, and the guilt was gnawing on Harry.

Harry sobs. “You could have told me.”

How can he make it up to the alpha now?

“I always thought my good looks were enough make you fall for me,” Tom says, an arrogant smile on his face even as Harry’s world crumbles.

After everything Harry has made Tom go through…

How could he still treat Harry like this?

Maybe… Maybe…

“Do you want to annul our marriage?” Harry asks, finding this the only way to repay what the alpha has done for him.

Freedom.

Isn’t that the best gift he could offer?

Freedom from being involved with Harry.

How much Tom already sacrificed because of him?

No matter how much Harry wanted him to stay, be his alpha, his husband… Tom has already done too much for him. Saved him from his mortal enemy. Saved him from the marriage law. Now he would be the father of his children as well. All Harry did was keep asking more of Tom.

He didn't have to tell the alpha he was pregnant. Harry could hide it.

It was Harry’s time to sacrifice now.

“Tom, it’s okay,” He cries. “We can annul—“

It was fast when it happened.

Harry barely saw the alpha moved.

But the next thing he knew his back was against the wall, and Tom was towering over him, an angry look in his face.

“ _Annul_ our marriage?” He snarls.

Harry has never seen the alpha angry before. He was scary and yet—

“Is that how you want to repay me?” Tom says, pushing him further even into the wall. Harry squeaks. It was painful. “Is that what you want?” Tom whispers, eyes dark and focused on him.

No.

That wasn’t what Harry wanted but—“It’s what _you_ want.” Harry says, his throat hurting, heart pounding in his chest.

“What _I_ want?” Tom growls, pinning Harry against the wall. “You have no idea what I want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... also... don't know. Please don't be mean in the comments. HAHAHAHAHA. :(
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com) and Twitter @temptresslove_ 💕


	13. Chapter 13

“You don’t know what I want,” Tom snarls.

Tom wanted to knock this omega up and make him his in all ways.

Marriage and bonding mate on his neck. Now the only thing missing was making this omega round with his children. He wanted to see those breasts milking, that stomach stretching, and his omega cunt destroyed by Tom's cock.

He’s always wanted Harry.

That was he did all this. Risk his life until the very end.

Now the omega wanted to _annul_ their marriage? He’s worked all his damn life just to get to this point.

He pushes the omega farther up the wall until his body is pressed against Harry's, doesn't care that he whimpers at the suddenness and roughness of the act.

Tom can feel him shiver. They’ve done this many times before, and his omega body reacts to the alpha’s as it should.

Tom tilts his head up. “You think you can escape me so easily?” he says. “You’re _mine_.”

He sees Harry's eyes widen before he kisses him. He's always held the omega gently. He always held back. But now, his anger and everything in him wanted to _claim_. He's been gentle enough. Now, he wasn't going to hold back. He can feel Harry lose the fight in his body, omega instincts submitting every part of him to the alpha.

Tomorrow, there would be bruises and bite marks all over Harry's body. Good, Tom thinks. The omega should be reminded of who he belonged to now.

Tom been too good, too lenient.

Tom wasn't going to stop until the omega begged him to, and even then, he'd keep on going.

* * *

“Tom,” Harry calls as the alpha slams inside him again. “Please,” Harry begs. “Stop.”

Tom doesn’t listen,

“I—“ Harry says before moaning loud, his hips desperately trying to match the alpha’s rhythm… “I—“

“What?” Tom goads him, hitting the spot that made Harry scream like a bitch. “You’re cumming? _Again_?”

Harry shakes his head, tears falling from his eyes from the force of Tom’s rutting.

“I—“

Tom plunges in.

“I’m pregnant!” The omega screams.

Tom’s knot forms the moment Harry tells him.

Harry mewls at how he’s being stretched to his limit.

Sex with Tom always felt so good. It's the first time Tom mated with him roughly, selfishly, just taking whatever he wanted. Everything hurt, but it also felt so good.

At any other time, Harry would have enjoyed being rutted so violently against a wall, and he did enjoy it. He felt like a whore for his husband. But Harry belatedly remembered that he was carrying a pup. Or pups inside him.

It would be dangerous.

It wasn’t how he wanted to tell Tom, but Harry had a feeling the alpha would keep going until Harry passed out or even when he begged Tom to stop.

“What?” Tom asks again, tilting Harry’s chin up, looking directly into his eyes.

"I-m–" Tom's seed gushes inside him, and Harry trembles in pleasure, "I'm pregnant."

Tom makes a deep inhale. “Are you sure? How long have you known?”

Harry nods weakly, tired and spent. “A few weeks.”

Tom's eyes go to Harry's stomach covered in the omega's own cum. Harry blushes. It was a lot; there was too much mess. "Don't look," Harry pleads.

“You’re so lewd,” Tom whispers before kissing him hard. “Should a mother be this lewd?”

Tom handles him gently this time, carrying him carefully into their bed, his knot still inside Harry. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

"You were… acting suspiciously." For once, Harry feels that it is safe to confront Tom.

Tom laughs. “I underestimated my wife.”

“You did,” Harry frowns, but he moans again as another gush of Tom’s semen fills him. “Ha… ngh…”

"We'll talk tomorrow, love." Tom kisses him on the forehead, and Harry sleeps.

* * *

When Harry wakes up, Tom is not beside him.

He sits up in panic, wondering where the alpha was this time, when the door to their room opens and reveals Tom—carrying a healthy amount of breakfast that Harry guessed was for him.

“Good morning,” Tom looks immaculate, already dressed for business.

“Where are you going?” Harry asks urgently, a sudden pang in his chest.

“I wanted to look handsome for you,” Tom says casually, setting the breakfast table over Harry.

“You’re always handsome for me,” Harry frowns, honesty rolling off his tongue easier now after last night.

“I still have to do some things in the ministry,” Tom finally says as he kisses Harry on the forehead.

"We still have to talk." Harry places a hand around a teacup and brings it to his lips.

“I know,” Tom sounds apologetic. “But the dementors are more into paperwork than they’d let you believe.”

But he didn’t look apologetic. He was looking at Harry like he could eat him whole. “You’re awfully cavalier this morning.”

Tom initially looks confused at the observation. "You're pregnant. Why wouldn't I be?"

Harry almost chokes on his eggs and blushes as he remembers everything that happened last night. _Mine_ , the alpha called him. _You’re mine_.

"You're going to leave your pregnant wife so early in the morning, then?" Harry demands. "You're not even going to try and help me eat as a good husband should?"

Tom looks like he’s gauging if Harry was joking or not.

It’s the hormones, Harry thinks. After being manhandled last night and revealing that he was pregnant, Harry would have thought that Tom would… he didn’t know. He just didn’t want the alpha to leave.

“I won’t go if you don’t want me to,” Tom says carefully.

"Go," Harry challenges. "Go if it's more important to you."

It was definitely the hormones. He felt irritated for some reason. He wanted the alpha’s attention, wanted Tom to fawn over him like newlyweds should, like alphas do when they find out their omega is pregnant.

Yesterday, he suggested annulment. But Tom didn’t want it, did he? He made it perfectly clear when he reclaimed Harry’s bonding gland and when he knotted Harry. Why was he leaving Harry alone now?

“I’ll stay,” Tom declares, intellectual that he was.

Harry turns his head away from Tom and doesn’t respond. He feels the bed dip beside him.

“Let me feed you then,” Tom says sweetly.

Harry still wanted to pretend to be angry, but he couldn’t resist the alpha’s call. He _did_ want to be spoiled. So he turns to look at Tom. But he sees that insufferable smirk on his face and Harry huffs.

“Have I ever told you,” Tom leans forward, eyes twinkling. “How fun it is to tease you?”

Harry closes the distance between them and confidently kisses him full on the mouth. The alpha looks surprised.

“Have I ever told you,” Harry says smugly. “How fun it is to tease _you_?”

It was fine like this, for now. Harry rather welcomed it rather than talking about what happened yesterday right away.

Later, they would talk. Tom promised him.

This morning, they would just be like they were before. When they took secret breakfasts in secluded Hogwarts classrooms, alone, side by side, with no chaperones to say they were eating too close, or their conversations too flirtatious to just be platonic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please... I already know. So don't be mean in the comments. I will legitimately cry! 😭
> 
> I wanted to give you a glimpse of their relationship back when they were still flirting with each other in Hogwarts. Can you believe these two idiots didn't know they liked each other? _Heathens_.
> 
> We're actually very near the end. Maybe two chapters? Hahaha. Sorry it's so mediocre.


	14. Chapter 14

> **_Slytherin Descendant Tom Riddle Declared War Hero_ **
> 
> _After the capture of all the remaining Death Eaters of the defeated Grindelwald, Tom Riddle, who has been mysteriously cleared of all his crimes, is now declared an official war hero._
> 
> _The minister said that Riddle has been working as a double spy even after Grindelwald died. His relentless efforts were said to have turned the tides of war in the wizarding world's favor._
> 
> _Riddle shocked the magic community when he married savior Harry Potter in an intimate ceremony with only ministry officials as witnesses. Many have doubted the wedding and blamed the recently passed marriage law for such a coupling. Yet, the husband and wife have been sighted and photographed lately, shopping in Diagon Alley for infant necessities._
> 
> _Riddle now works as a ministry official, still in service of the people, despite having put his life on the line multiple times for the safety of the wizarding world._

Harry folds the newspaper and looks at his husband.

Tom was sipping the tea leisurely.

“ _Still in service of the people?_ ” Harry asks, an eyebrow up in the air. He wasn't even going to bother to read the next line. “I’ve always known you wanted to become a politician, love, but isn’t this a little too much?”

"Those aren't my words," Tom says simply, though the glint in his eyes said otherwise. It was possible that it was indeed not his words, but Harry was sure he planted the seed into the poor unsuspecting journalist's head.

Tom looked pleased. Too pleased.

Harry’s eyes widened. “The polls are looking winnable, aren’t they?”

“Ah,” Tom hums. “It’s not a question of _if_ it’s winnable, love. It’s always been _when_ I will win it.” He kisses Harry chastely, a mockery of his supposed display of humility.

Harry sits back into his pillow and takes a bite of their breakfast.

Tom was running for a minor position at the ministry which, judging by how smug he looked, he will win in an absolute landslide by mere association with Harry and this ridiculously flattering news article.

Sometimes, Harry wondered if Tom liked him because of who he was—a Potter, a savior—so conveniently everything he needed for his own ambitions. And perhaps it was true, Harry knew it was a part of it.

But it was the same for Harry.

Tom’s innate Slytherin qualities deliciously tainted the immaculacy expected of Harry. He would be lying if he did not find Tom’s darker inclinations… attractive. That his brutal fighting style made Harry weak, that every time they fought, Harry was left breathless with desire. Tom was everything he needed to feel human and not just some child of the prophecy.

“I’ll still be home on time,” Tom kisses him again, this time on the forehead, in an act that Harry supposed should be comforting, mistaking his silence for something else.

Harry scoffs. “You’ve been utterly confident since you found out I love you.”

“And you’ve been begging for it like a whore since _you_ found out I love you.” Tom chuckles into his ear.

Harry blushes.

It was true.

After they sorted out their feelings, Harry grew more confident, letting his desire out, making up for all their lost time.

“You say that as if you don’t enjoy it.”

Tom smirks. “I wonder what the people who worship you would think…” He kisses Harry full on the mouth, tongue stroking his. Harry moans in submission. “When they found out how _lewd_ their savior truly is.”

“It would be a scandal then,” Harry whispers, looking at Tom’s lips. “If they found out just how their charming politician _fucks_.”

Tom chuckles. “And how do I fuck, wife?”

Harry licks his lips, eyes only on his husband’s mouth. “Like a stallion.”

Then he launches himself into the alpha, hole already throbbing in need.

* * *

When their children are born, Harry was filled with a sense of wonder.

They were twins, who looked exactly like Tom, but had Harry’s eyes.

They were so beautiful, like their father. So perfect.

Tom kisses him on the temple and whispers encouraging words in his ear. “It’s done, love. You can rest now.”

But as he looks at his sons, something grips his heart.

He struggles to breathe.

Tom is immediately pulling him closer, scenting him. “Harry, calm down. Breathe.”

The healers scurry to get the pups out of his arms, but Harry only pushes them closer to his chest.

“Out,” Tom orders them, alpha command willing them to run out of the room in complete obedience.

“What’s wrong?” Tom asks. “Does it hurt? Are you tired?”

Harry shakes his head. “They’re so small…” Harry says. And then he cries, his childhood suddenly flashing in his mind.

“What if they force our children to be puppets like me?” He whispers. He’s trembling before he knows it. “Tom, I’m scared.”

There was silence before Tom answers. “Then I have no choice but to protect this family.”

Harry sobs. It was so like Tom to take this in stride. “How?”

“By becoming the most powerful.” He says simply. “Then, no one can touch you. Nor our children.”

* * *

Harry was taught, from a young age, that he was going to be the Savior of the wizarding world.

With this came expectations of how he should act to truly represent all that a savior should be.

It was because of this that Harry, from when he first set foot into Hogwarts at the meager age of eleven, learned how to smile.

When Harry found out that Grindelwald did not only want to defeat him but _kill_ him, they said Harry should bear it with grace and a smile. Not everyone was lucky to be chosen by the prophecy. Not everyone was fortunate enough to be The Savior.

When all of the wizarding world held its breath to find out if he was as smart as his dead mother and as athletically talented as his late father, Harry was told to work as hard as he could so no one would be disappointed. And to smile. Always smile even if it was hard. _Especially_ when it was hard.

When Harry presented as an omega at sixteen, he was expected to uphold proper omega values. An omega was gentle and delicate, and always smiled.

He smiles again now, in the arm of his husband, newly elected Minister of Magic Tom Riddle.

His shoulders carried the weight of expectation from the people, as wizarding England’s First Lady.

It should have made him feel shackled, trapped.

Instead, he feels liberated.

He was on the arm of the one man he truly loved.

And no one was ever going to tell him what to do again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please... don't... hate me. :( HUHUHUHU. I also do not know. I am sorry. Please don't be mean in the comments. Goodbye. God bless. Good luck.
> 
> HAHAHAHAH SKRRRRRRRT ITS DONE im not completely satisfied with it ajuju but in the future i might come back to and edit it lol :( im sorry it took so long but if i wrote this any earlier it would have turned into crack... courtesy of My Father is a Dark Lord HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> Thank you to everyone who stayed until the end and to those who always showed their support to lil ol' me. 💖
> 
> Kawaii comments are appreciated HOHOHO


End file.
